


Fabulist

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi no Harem, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sinetron, Taaruf, hopeless romantic!Akashi, mentioned past relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou menyukai Seiko sejak lama; ketika gadis itu masih milik sahabat terbaiknya hingga dilepas dan membiarkannya bagai bidadari yang berkelana. Shintarou senang melihatnya berjalan, berkeliling ke sana kemari meskipun dengan sayap-sayapnya yang patah. Ia yakin, pada akhirnya, Seiko akan pulang kepadanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensei dan Cintanya yang Terpendam Lama Sekali

**Author's Note:**

>   1. penuh akan _headcanon_ ,
>   2. Nama adik Midorima versi saya adalah Seiko; namanya sama kayak Akashi versi cewek—selain karena kurang kreatif, emang saya kepenginnya gitu. /ditampar
>   3. Oreshi versi cewek; sudah mah oreshi, cewek pula, kebayang lembutnya kayak tahu sutra
>   4. Drama. Sinetron.
> 


“Kau terlihat kacau sekali, _nii-san_ ,” Shintarou baru saja meminum gelas kopi ketiganya ketika adiknya, Seiko, keluar dari kamar dan sekonyong-konyong melemparkan pernyataan itu padanya.

Tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak, sebab yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. “Yah, wajar,” katanya.

“Wajar bagaimana?”

“Nih,” Shintarou menunjuk layar laptopnya juga buku-buku penuh coretan di atas meja ruang tamu. “Ini yang membuatku jadi kacau,”

 Seiko memutar manik matanya yang cemerlang kemudian mengembuskan napas keras-keras.  “Enggak, maksudku ... gimana yah,”

Kepala ibunya menyembul dari pintu dapur, “Seiko berpikir, kau harus segera menikah,”

“ .... Ha?”

Ibunya tidak menggubris, malah menambahkan, “Aku dan ayahmu juga berpikir soal hal yang sama, lho,”

***

Shintarou kembali ke rumahnya di hari minggu pagi setelah menghabiskan dua hari liburan di rumah orangtuanya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk membuka kunci pintu dan menjaga agar kotak-kotak yang diberikan ibunya tidak jatuh dari pelukannya. Ia bisa saja menaruh mereka sementara di lantai tapi kadung merogoh saku untuk mengambil kunci. Begitu pintunya terbuka, ia buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya dengan kaki.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar bunyi bel kecil yang beradu lalu beberapa detik kemudian, dia menemukan dirinya disambut oleh ciuman basah nan bersemangat.

“Sam, Sam, kakimu kotor!” Shintarou mendorong wajah anjing itu menjauh, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang lengket. “Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi ‘kan?” Shintarou menunjuknya dengan telunjuk kanan. Anjing itu mendengking-dengking kegirangan.

“Ibu tidak membekaliku apa-apa selain asinan lobak,” Shintarou mengangkat satu kotak plastik dan beringsut menuju dapur. “Serius, kau harus berhenti menagih sesuatu ketika aku baru selesai meninggalkanmu selama beberapa hari,” kata Shintarou pada Sam. Ia kemudian menutup pintu lemari es, “Aku tidak selalu pergi untuk bersenang-senang, tahu,”

Sam kembali mendengking. Anjing yang jelas-jelas keturunan murni samoyed itu tidak akan berhenti menggonggong kecuali jika dia kelelahan. Shintarou mengadopsinya waktu dia masih seukuran anak anjing yang besarnya tak sampai mengalahkan lebar botol bir. Kini dia tumbuh besar dan berbulu panjang. Empat kakinya mengiringi Shintarou ke manapun.

“Kemarin ibu dan Seiko membicarakan hal-hal aneh,” buka Shintarou, ia memandang anjingnya yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. “Seiko yang kumaksud ini adikku ya, bukan Seiko yang itu.”

Sam mengikutinya hingga ke kamar tidur, duduk di atas karpet yang terinjak kaki meja. Shintarou melepas kemejanya, melemparnya ke dalam keranjang cucian lalu menggantinya dengan kaus oblong berstempel norak—pikirnya begitu, ia tidak suka gambar donal bebek tapi adiknya membeli itu sebagai hadiah sepulang dari disneyland. Ia akan mengabaikan penampilan dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan, tetapi nyatanya pikirannya diambil alih oleh topik yang dibahas adik dan ibunya selama masa libur kemarin.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka saat-saat seperti ini tiba dalam hidupnya—disuruh lekas-lekas menikah oleh orang-orang di keluarganya—sebab ia tahu, mereka tidak kolot seperti orang kebanyakan. Ayah dan ibunya, keduanya bekerja sebagai dokter pun dirinya. Adiknya sebentar lagi lulus dari SMA dan nampaknya akan mengikuti jejak yang sama seperti apa yang ayah, ibu, dan dirinya lakukan.

Teman-teman Shintarou kerap bergunjing perihal keluarganya. Sebagian besar menyebutkan bahwa ayah dan ibunya adalah orang-orang yang tegas dan nyaris kejam. Adiknya seringkali dipuji cantik tetapi mereka selalu berpikir bahwa gadis itu begitu mandiri juga pandai. Namun, faktanya tidak seperti itu. Alih-alih tegas, Shintarou menganggap orangtuanya begitu konyol hingga ke poin menjengkelkan.

Ayahnya adalah tipikal laki-laki yang gemar membaca koran tiap pagi dan melontarkan lelucon-lelucon garing. Sedang ibunya, perempuan berusia setengah abad yang bisa menangis tersedu hanya karena opera sabun. Adiknya, gemar menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk serial komik dan _doujinshi_ juga berbagai barang-barang yang selalu ia pesan dari internet. Midorima Seiko jarang merawat diri, dia tidak memotong kukunya dengan rapi dan hanya akan mandi jika sudah diteriaki. Bagaimanapun, keluarganya adalah gambaran bahwa manusia memang tidak bisa mengetahui segalanya hanya dengan melihat.

Kembali lagi soal pernikahan. Menikahi seseorang tidak segampang itu, lebih-lebih jika sekarang ini dia tidak sedang mengencani siapa-siapa. Dia kerap mengikuti beberapa _goukon_ dengan tujuan mendapatkan pacar baru, tapi pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menjadi pria si tukang tebar pesona. Bertukar alamat surel, bercakap-cakap beberapa kali kemudian merasa bosan.

“Memangnya kau cari yang seperti apa sih?” Kazunari, sahabat terbaiknya pernah menodongnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawabnya dengan cerocosan panjang.

Rambut panjang, mata yang tajam, bibir yang penuh, tubuh mungil, dan dada kecil. Kazunari sempat menuding bahwa yang dia inginkan adalah gadis di bawah umur tapi kemudian, Kazunari menyerukan, “Sialan! Dari dulu kau tidak bisa _move on_ dari Akashi! Sini, kulempar kau ke jurang. Biar mati!”

Ia tahu, mati bukanlah cara untuk mendapatkan Akashi Seiko. Tapi, dia pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Seiko akan mempedulikannya. Sebab, tidak akan ada yang peduli padamu kecuali kau tampan atau sekarat. Dia pikir dia tampan, tapi Seiko tidak pernah peduli. Maka dari itu, sekarat adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum dia coba.

Tapi tentu saja dia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya.

Shintarou pun sedikit membenci fakta bahwa adik dan orang yang disukainya berbagi nama yang sama. Hal itu membuat kerinduannya semakin sulit dibendung, juga, dia selalu merasa bodoh ketika mendapati dirinya tersenyum jagung saat membaca nama Midorima Seiko di buku catatan adiknya. Seolah-olah mereka menikah dan nama Akashi tanggal dari nama depan Seiko. Menyedihkan, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan adiknya sebagai fantasi. _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak mungkin.

Kesampingkan fakta bahwa Shintarou dan adiknya memiliki darah yang sama, terkadang Shintarou merasa nama Seiko tidak pantas disandang adiknya. Sialan, memang. Sebab Midorima Seiko dan Akashi Seiko bagai bumi dan langit. Adiknya begitu urakan. Akashi Seiko adalah seorang yang berkelas. Seluruh perilaku dan sikap tubuhnya menunjukan itu. Rambut merahnya yang panjang akan dibiarkan tergerai dan ketika ia merunduk, juntaian rema itu akan ditariknya ke belakang telinga. Saat berjalan, bahunya ditarik ke belakang dan kepalanya tegak. Shintarou tahu dirinya tidak sedang hidup di zaman-zaman kerajaan, tetapi jika dia hidup di masa itu maka ia yakin bahwa apa yang Akashi Seiko lakukan adalah kebiasaan para putri Raja. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya bagai tarian.

Kalaupun dia ingin menikah, dia ingin menikahi gadis ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatnya kalang-kabut. Kadang-kadang dia ingin menabrakan kepalanya ke truk di seberang jalan ketika Seiko lewat di hadapannya—dan tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Sam kembali mendengking dan Shintarou menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dia harus membuat Seiko berambut merah dan bertubuh mungil itu hengkang dari benaknya. Atau, mencoba untuk benar-benar mendapatkannya kali ini.

****

“Shin- _chan_!” Kazunari menyerukan namanya dari pintu masuk gedung sebelah. Ia berlari terkapah-kapah menghampirinya.

Takao Kazunari adalah teman karibnya dari SMA dan barangkali memang sudah ditakdirkan demikian; mereka kembali bertemu karena tempat kerja mereka bersisian. Kazunari bekerja sebagai kepala divisi keuangan di perusahaan perdagangan tempat Akashi Seiko duduk dan memerintah. Dia selalu datang paling pagi dan pulang paling telat, bukan karena alasan lembur, tapi memang pekerjaannya lebih banyak ketimbang orang lain dan lebih riskan.

Kazunari menarik poninya ke belakang lalu berkacak pinggang, “Hei, sobat. Hari ini aku akan makan siang dengan mantan pacarku, kau ikut?”

Shintarou menjatuhkan papan data yang di pegangnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit. Angin melambaikan jas putihnya dengan dramatis.

“Oi,” Kazunari menjentikkan jemari di hadapan wajahnya. Shintarou mengerjap.

“Ah, tidak. Er, aku masih ada pekerjaan jadi—“

“Tidak usah mengelak, ini jam istirahat,” Kazunari menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

“Kalian ... berdua saja?”

“Yap, yap,” Kazunari mengangguk.

“Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau situasi jadi aneh,”

“Hei, santai saja,” Kazunari mengibaskan tangannya lalu tertawa kecil. “Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada apa-apa, _all clear_. Lagipula, ini kesempatan bagus buatmu,”

Shintarou memungut papan datanya dari tanah, matanya menatap Kazunari ragu, “Kesempatan apa?”

Dengan gerakan santai, Kazunari mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Shintarou dan menggiringnya keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit. Shintarou berniat menghindar tapi kakinya malah bergerak mengikuti langkah Kazunari.

“Kau tidak usah sungkan-sungkan atau merasa tidak enak padaku,” buka Kazunari. Kakinya menendang kerikil kecil di trotoar. “Aku dan Seiko, sudah tidak ada apa-apa,”

Satu lagi alasan mengapa Shintarou tidak pernah maju untuk mendekati Seiko adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu merupakan pacar dari sahabatnya. Dulu. Dia tidak bisa berdebat siapa yang mencintai Seiko lebih dulu sebab, Kazunari lah yang menang. Shintarou jatuh cinta pada Seiko setelah dipertemukan oleh Kazunari di pesta pernikahan kawan mereka tahun lalu.

Ketika Kazunari mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Seiko berakhir enam bulan kemudian, dia tidak cukup suci untuk tidak mengucap syukur dalam hatinya.

“Sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah sakit, serius, situasinya bakal jadi kagok,” Shintarou menghentikan langkahnya dan hendak berbalik, namun Kazunari mencekal lengannya. “Takao, aku lebih sudi makan di kafetaria rumah sakit daripada—“

“Daripada makan denganku, Midorima- _sensei_?”

Shintarou memutar leher dengan kaku, Akashi Seiko berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat buntut kuda, dia tidak menggunakan riasan apapun di wajahnya kecuali gincu berwarna delima. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, kemeja putih yang dibungkus blazer abu-abu yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping.

“Dia ini pemalu,” gurau Kazunari. “Tidak biasa makan dengan perempuan,”

“Aih, padahal kita ‘kan bukan orang asing,” kata Seiko.

Lidah Shintarou kelu, ia membungkukkan badan dengan kaku. “Selamat siang, Akashi- _san_.”

Kazunari menepuk punggungnya dan berbisik di telinganya. “Bung, santai saja,” dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman Kazunari memang selalu lebih cerah. “Ayo pergi sekarang, Sei- _chan_.”

Seiko mengapit sebelah lengan Kazunari dan berjalan menuju sebuah restoran keluarga yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari situ. Shintarou mengekorinya di belakang dengan wajah mengerut, papan data yang dipegangnya sedikit basah karena keringat di telapak tangannya. Kazunari dan Seiko terlihat cocok ketika bersama, begitu serasi dan dekat.

Mereka duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah kipas angin yang berputar. Shintarou melepas jasnya—dia baru sadar ketika seisi restoran memandangnya dengan tatapan menelisik—dan menyampirkannya di kursi kosong. Kazunari mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada seorang pelayan di tepi konter untuk datang dan membawakan menu.

Kelotak sepatu Seiko kalah nyaring dengan yang dibuat oleh sepatu hak pelayan restoran. Dia mengenakan sepatu dengan sol yang tinggi dan keras, Shintarou bertaruh bahwa ujung hak sepatunya yang lancip bisa saja membuat linoleum yang dipijaknya retak sewaktu-waktu.

Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan di buku kecil bersampul hitam. Kemudian pergi setelah mengulangi daftar makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka.

“Midorima- _sensei_ , apa yang kaupegang sedari tadi?” Seiko menunjuk papan data yang masih dipegangnya di bawah meja.

Shintarou melihat kertas yang menempel di papannya sekarang kumal karena lisnya teremas. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajah, matanya mendarat di kening Seiko yang tertutup poni. “Ah, um ... ini data dari pasienku, tak sengaja terbawa,” dia tersenyum canggung.

“Boleh aku lihat?” tangan Seiko terulur, seperti menagih sesuatu.

Shintarou memberikan papannya, mata masih menatap kening Seiko.

“Oooh catatan dokter itu seperti ini ya,” seru Seiko, dia membuka-buka kertas milik Shintarou. “Aku pikir tulisan dokter itu selalu acak-acakan, tulisanmu rapi sekali, Midorima- _sensei_ ,” Seiko mendongak, Shintarou tak sengaja menatap dua matanya yang jernih.

“Tulisan yang acak-acakan itu ‘kan hanya di resep saja,” sambung Kazunari. “Tulisan Shin- _chan_ sangat rapi, seperti anak perempuan,”

“Takao,” Shintarou memutar bola matanya.

“Tulisanku bahkan tidak serapi ini, Kazu- _kun_.” Seiko menyodorkan papan itu kepada Kazunari. Shintarou kembali membersut.

Kazunari mungkin saja mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa Seiko tidak berpikir demikian. Dari gerak tubuh saja dia bisa tahu, bahwa Seiko mungkin saja masih menyukai Kazunari. Orang-orang yang berada di restoran ini pasti mengira mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih, _well_ , mereka memang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

“Oh iya, Sei- _chan,_ soal resital piano yang kaubicarakan tempo hari,” Kazunari membuka topik lain, Shintarou hanya mendengarkan dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. “Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf,”

Kedua alis tegas Seiko turun, “Eeeh?” dia nampak kecewa.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku harus menemani nenekku,”

“Harusnya kau bilang lebih awal,”

“Akan kuganti tiketnya, manis.” tutur Kazunari.

“Bukan masalah tiket,” tukas Seiko. “Aku malas jika harus menonton sendirian,”

Kazunari mencubit bibir bawahnya kemudian menjentikkan jemari, gerakan khas yang selalu dibuatnya ketika menemukan ide—atau pura-pura menemukan ide. “Ajak Shin- _chan_ saja,” mata lir gagak itu menatapnya lurus. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai, “Shin- _chan_ ini pianis terbaik di sekolahku dulu, lho,”

Mata Seiko berbinar-binar, “Sungguh?”

Shintarou mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, “Ti-tidak, aku ... aku cuma suka main piano tapi tidak terlalu hebat kok,”

“ _Sensei_ suka musik klasik juga?”

“Um ... aku mendengarkan itu ketika bekerja,”

Seiko kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar tiket. Ia menaruh tiket itu di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Shintarou. “Yundi Li, aku bukan fans berat tapi dia akan memainkan Chopin dan Schumann,” jelas Seiko. “Kazu tidak suka musik klasik jadi sepertinya menonton denganmu akan lebih menyenangkan,”

Shintarou mengambil tiket itu dan membaca tanggalnya, Kamis lusa di Suntory Hall. Ia bermain piano ketika stress tapi jarang pergi ke resital karena seperti yang dikatakan Seiko tadi, akan begitu membosankan jika menonton seorang diri.

“Sekali-sekali kau butuh piknik,” kata Kazunari. “Kau tidak kasihan pada Sei _-chan_? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak berhenti membicarakan resital ini,”

“Tapi, aku tidak memaksa kok, _sensei_. Kalau memang sedang sibuk, aku bisa menonton dengan orang lain,”

Kazunari menjengitkan sebelah alis, “Orang lain? Siapa?”

“Reo- _san_ —“

Kazunari menepuk permukaan meja, “Oke, kau pergi dengan Shin- _chan_ ,”

“Kazu- _kun_ , jangan bilang kau masih sentimen pada Reo- _san,_ ”

“ _Of course, darling._ Dia itu ... aduh pokoknya parah banget, masih ada laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia,”

“Dan dirimu,” kata Seiko.

Kazunari memutar bola mata sedang Shintarou tertawa tertahan. “Hei, aku ini edisi terbatas,”

“Dan ... di manakah laki-laki itu?” Seiko terkekeh.

“Di hadapanmu, _my lady,_ ” sebelah tangan Kazunari diarahkan pada Shintarou. “Aku persembahkan sahabat terbaikku, Midorima Shintarou- _sensei_.”

Tawa Shintarou berhenti, jantung berdebar kencang di dadanya.

Lututnya terasa lemas, nadinya berdenyut-denyut di balik matanya, dan ia tahu wajahnya merah padam.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia berkata dengan kaku, “Kau bicara apa, Takao!”

Kazunari bersedekap. “Eh? Jadi menurutmu, Sei-ku tidak cukup cantik?” Kazunari berkata dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

“Sangat cantik! Eh, maksudku, aku ... uh ...”

“Hentikan Kazu- _kun_ , kau membuat Midorima- _sensei_ jadi tidak nyaman,” Seiko meninju mungil bahunya.

Untungnya, Shintarou terselamatkan dengan dua pelayan yang kembali dengan nampan berisikan sarapan dan tiga gelas kopi yang mengepul-ngepul. Salah satu dari mereka meletakkan satu gelas di hadapan Shintarou.

“Mari makan,” Seiko berkata sembari memegang garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya.

Shintarou sedikit kaget melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, sebagian besar adalah milik Seiko. Kurang lebih dia memesan tiga porsi makanan dan dilihatnya Kazunari tidak banyak berkomentar. Barangkali, makanan-makanan itu akan dibaginya dengan Kazunari nanti.

“Jadi, kau akan datang ke resital itu ‘kan, Shin- _chan_?” Kata Kazunari, percaya diri. Setelah memakan seperempat _sandwich,_ ia mendorong piringnya. “Aku tidak mau jika gadis manis ini pergi ke resital dengan orang mesum,”

Seiko menyikut lengannya, “Kau ini, Reo- _san_ tidak seburuk itu,” katanya. “Aku tidak mau memaksa lagipula, aku tidak enak pada pacar Midorima- _sensei_ ,”

“Sudah, pokoknya kau pergi dengan dia saja. Dia mau kok, iya ‘kan?”

“Jika ... jika Akashi- _san_  tidak keberatan, tentu saja,”

 ***

Shintarou berdiri di depan pintu masuk Suntory Hall dengan perasaan cemas. Sebelah kakinya menandak kecil dan dia tidak bisa berhenti melihat jam. Ia menitipkan Sam pada tetangganya sebelum pergi dan memastikan jadwal konser berulang kali, bahkan mengecek _website_ karena dia tidak ingin acaranya dengan Seiko gagal. Demi Tuhan, jangan.

Langit sedikit mendung dan angin mulai mengirimkan aroma musim gugur yang akan tiba dalam hitungan minggu. Jika hujan turun sebelum Seiko tiba, ia akan semakin cemas. Ada beberapa hal yang dia khawatirkan; pertama, dia takut Seiko kehujanan, kedua, dia takut dirinya kehujanan, dan ketiga, dia tidak mau melewatkan pertunjukan dan malah menontonnya dari tengah-tengah.

“Midorima- _sensei_!” seruan itu membuatnya menoleh, Seiko tengah berjalan cepat menghampirinya. “Maaf, aku terlambat. Ayo masuk sekarang!” secara natural, Seiko menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di lengan Shintarou.

Shintarou menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan dia ingin menampar mukanya sendiri.

“ _Sensei_?”

“Ya?”

“Ayo masuk,”

Mereka duduk di barisan ke-tiga dari depan, Shintarou bisa melihat dengan jelas pemain-pemain musik yang akan mengiringi resital Yundi Li kelak. Sebelum memasuki ruangan utama, seorang petugas memberikan buku panduan kecil pada mereka berdua juga beberapa brosur mengenai pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang akan digelar pihak _Japan arts_ di masa-masa mendatang. Seiko duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang, dia membuka-buka halaman buku dan memutar kepalanya, melihat sekeliling.

Shintarou diam-diam menjeling ke arahnya lalu ketika dia merasa bahwa Seiko akan menoleh, dia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung.

“ _Sensei,_ ” Seiko mengetuk pundaknya dengan jari

“Yakin tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya, matanya berkilat diterpa cahaya lampu.

“Soal apa?”

Seiko memiringkan kepalanya, “Menemaniku nonton?”

“Karena itulah aku di sini Akashi- _san_ ,” Shintarou tersenyum tipis.

Seiko terkekeh, “Kautahu, Kazu selalu pandai memaksa orang lain. Maka dari itu aku khawatir,”

“Aku … aku suka musik klasik dan Akashi- _san_  menawariku tiket gratis jadi mana mungkin aku menolak?”

Shintarou bisa melihat senyum Seiko yang kembali mengembang sekalipun cahaya lampu ruangan mulai redup dan tirai mulai diangkat. Cahaya lampu disorotkan pada seorang laki-laki yang keluar dari ujung kiri tirai sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada semua orang di _venue._ Ia membawa senyum secerah matahari, rambutnya hitam dengan panjang yang melewati batas telinga. Kemeja putihnya polos tanpa dasi, hanya ditutup jas berwarna hitam tanpa kancing. Jelas menunjukan usianya yang masih muda.

Mereka menikmati musik pertama yang dimainkan dengan begitu apik. Shintarou jadi mengantuk. Lalu tepat sebelum jatuh tertidur dia menyebut nama Takao.

“ _Sensei_?”

 “M-maaf tadi aku tertidur,”

“Kenapa kau menyebut nama Kazu?”

“Eh?” Shintarou mengerjap. “Masa?”

Seiko tertawa,”Iya, kalian dekat sekali ya? Dulu juga Kazu sering bercerita tentangmu, Shin- _chan_ ini lah, Shin- _chan_ itu lah,”

Mendengarnya tidak membuat Shintarou bahagia, alih-alih geli. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimimpikannya dalam tidur singkat itu, pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

“Kami satu kelas selama tiga tahun,” jelas Shintarou. “Dan dia selaaalu mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi,”

“Terdengar seperti Kazu yang kukenal,” kata Seiko. “Awal-awal aku mengenalnya, dia juga berisik sekali,”

“Kalau diibaratkan tulisan, tuturannya itu seperti menggunakan tanda seru semua,”

Seiko tergelak, “Astaga,” tawanya melodius, seperti parkit. “Cukup membicarakan Kazu, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu,” sambungnya.

Jantung Shintarou kembali berdebar,”Tentangku?”

“Iya, kita tahu satu sama lain tapi belum benar-benar berteman, ‘kan?”

“Oh,” Shintarou melenting mungil dan menabrakkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. “Um ... aku dokter?”

Seiko kembali tertawa, “Itu aku sudah tahu. Maksudku, yang lain, seperti hobimu, tempat makan favoritmu yah, yang seperti itu.”

“Er, aku tidak tahu harus dari mana memulai,” dia tertawa rikuh.

“Bagaimana jika kita makan malam setelah ini?” tawar Seiko.

Mata Shintarou kembali membesar, dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya di ujung tenggorokan, “Y-Ya, tentu,”

Keduanya kembali melihat panggung, kali ini akan mulai lagu ke dua. Tetapi Shintarou tidak bisa kembali fokus—sebenarnya dia tidak pernah fokus—karena memikirkan tawaran makan malam dari Seiko. Ia pernah makan siang bersama Seiko tetapi saat itu ia ditemani Kazunari. Setidaknya laki-laki itu bisa membangun banyak pembicaraan sehingga suasana makan menjadi nyaman tetapi dia? Shintarou tidak yakin dia bisa berbicara tanpa terbata-bata. Ia selalu kikuk menyoal perempuan, terutama Seiko.

.

Tangan Seiko masih mengamit lengannya begitu keluar dari ruangan. Shintarou merasa bahagia tetapi gugup. Sebelah tangannya masih membaca pesan Kazunari yang terakhir di ponsel.

 

`Goodluck, gentleman! Jaga gadisku baik-baik ya (≧∇≦)/`

`Dia kan bukan gadismu lagi`

`Mau menjadikannya gadismu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Silakan, hahaha`

Kazunari memang gemar bersesumbar, segalanya selalu terlihat lebih mudah bagi dirinya tapi tidak untuk Shintarou. Ia tahu bagaimana cara menanyakan nomor ponsel seorang gadis setelah berkenalan, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis seperti Seiko. Ia tidak mau gegabah dan meninggalkan kesan buruk sedikitpun bagi pemilik mata delima itu.

“Sei- _chaaaaaaaaaannn_!!!”

Dalam sebuah waktu yang tak direncanakan, Shintarou menyaksikan seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik Seiko, untuk kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. Tangan itu menempel di rambutnya yang merah, Shintarou tertegun.

“Ada resital piano dan si manis ini tidak mengajakku, hm?” pria itu meraih dagu Seiko dengan jemarinya.

Seiko menggubrisnya dengan sebuah tepisan tangan, “Reo- _san_ kan punya banyak pacar,” katanya, tersenyum tipis.

“Tapi tidak ada yang seperti Sei- _chan_ ,” dia berkacak pinggang lalu memutar kepalanya ke samping kiri, melihat Shintarou dengan tatapan menelisik dari ujung kepala hingga jungur sepatunya. “Pacar baru?” matanya diarahkan pada mata Shintarou.

“Bukan,” ujar Seiko.

“Boleh juga, selera Sei- _chan_ berubah ya?”

“Sudah kubilang, dia bukan pacarku. Duh.”

Shintarou merasa nyawanya hendak dicabut saat Reo tiba-tiba saja menangkup wajahnya.

“Hei, apa yang—“

“Reo- _san_!” Seiko berteriak, nyaris membentak. Tangan kecilnya kemudian menggapai pergelangan tangan Reo dan mengempaskannya di udara. “Kami sedang buru-buru,”

“Awww, aku ‘kan cuma meneliti wajah _onii-san_ yang satu ini dengan komposisi _golden face_ ,” dia merunduk lalu mencium pipi kiri Seiko. “Siapa tahu dia sepadan untukmu,”

“Kalau kau tidak membiarkan kami pergi, aku laporkan pada Daiki, lho,”

Reo mengangkat dua tangannya setinggi dada dan berjalan mundur, “Oke, oke, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan inspektur kesayanganmu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Seiko,”

“Maaf, dia memang selalu seperti itu,” Seiko menarik seuntai rambutnya ke depan, membiarkannya jatuh di bahu. “Undangan makan malamku masih diterima, ‘kan?” dia tersenyum, matanya seketika lenyap.

.

Shintarou menghela napas panjang, dirinya dan Seiko duduk berhadapan mengisi meja kecil beralas formika. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan tetapi dia tidak akan mampu untuk menolak undangan makan malam dari Seiko. Tuhan akan mendakwanya sebagai manusia tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Shintarou memesan _steak_ dan secangkir kopi sedang Seiko memesan jumlah makanan yang lebih sedikit dari apa yang dipesannya sewaktu makan siang bersama tempo hari.

“Aku ingin sup, tapi jangan tambahkan wortel dan aku minta tidak ada daun seledri di dalamnya—batangnya boleh, tapi jangan daun,” dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk memesan satu makanan, Shintarou baru tahu.

Seiko tidak banyak bicara, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukannya di dalam ruangan pertunjukan. Ia hanya mengecek ponsel dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan gelisah. Begitu sup yang dipesannya tiba, ia malah mengomel hanya karena selembar daun seledri yang ada di tepian mangkuknya.

“Apa pelayan itu tidak mendengar permintaanku?” dengusnya kesal.

“Ada apa dengan daun seledri?” tanya Shintarou penasaran, mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal perbincangan yang menarik.

“Aku hanya tidak menyukainya, apa itu terdengar aneh?” jawab Seiko.

Shintarou merasa tidak enak, jadi dia mengoreksi, “Tidak, er ... kupikir ada alasan khusus,” katanya, diikuti cengiran rikuh.

“Tidak,” Seiko berkata singkat. “Maaf, bertemu dengan Reo- _san_ selalu membuat _mood_ -ku jelek,” Seiko meraup keningnya lalu mengembuskan napas dengan keras.

“Aku pikir kalian berteman baik sampai kau berniat mengajaknya nonton resital bersama,”

Sebelah alis Seiko naik, “Bukannya aku mengajakmu, _sensei_?”

“Jika aku tidak jadi ikut, Akashi- _san_ akan mengajaknya ‘kan?”

“Ah, itu ...” Seiko menggigit bibir bawahnya, “Karena dia juga suka musik klasik, lihat ‘kan tadi juga kita bertemu dengannya di sana, jadi bukan karena— _Sensei!_ ” Seiko tiba-tiba berseru.

Sepasang mata hijau Shintarou mengerjap, “Ya, Akashi- _san_?”

“Kau memegang garpu menggunakan tangan kanan dan pisau di tangan kiri?”

Shintarou memandang tangannya sendiri, lalu kembali memandang kening Seiko—dia masih belum terbiasa—merasa heran, “Ya, ada yang salah dengan ini?”

“Tentu saja itu salah,” sergah Seiko. “Apa kau kidal?”

Shintarou menggeleng kaku, “Ti-tidak,”

“Garpu seharusnya berada di tangan kiri dan pisau berada di tangan kanan,”

Tentu saja Shintarou tahu soal etiket itu tapi dia hanya orang biasa dan dia pikir, tidak terlalu penting juga untuk mengikutinya. Akan tetapi, tatapan tajam dari mata Seiko menunjukkan keseriusan gadis ini dalam berkata-kata.

Jarang ada yang memerhatikan hal-hal seperti ini di Jepang, terlebih lagi orang Jepang memang pengguna sumpit sejati. Tetapi bagi orang seperti Seiko, hal ini barangkali begitu penting. Gadis ini pastilah dididik untuk mengatur meja makan dengan cara yang benar, memperkenalkan diri dengan benar, dan berbagai hal yang mungkin disiapkan kedua orangtuanya agar anak mereka tumbuh dengan baik.

Shintarou menukar posisi peralatan makannya kendati dia merasa tidak nyaman.

“Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengatur tapi ... hal itu menggangguku,” dia tersenyum masam. “Sama sperti daun seledri,”

“Aku tidak keberatan,”

“Aku punya kecenderungan _OCD_ ,”

Alis Shintarou naik, “Oh, begitu rupanya,”

“Kau terdengar kaget, _Sensei_.” Seiko terkekeh.

Shintarou mencoba memotong daging menggunakan pisau di tangan kanan dan memang sedikit lebih mudah meskipun dia belum terbiasa. “Tentu saja aku akan kaget, biar bagaimanapun itu bukanlah hal yang biasa,”

“Aku pikir dokter bisa mendiagnosis penyakit hanya sekali lihat,”

“Aku bukan psikiater,” jawab Shintarou sembari tertawa kecil. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai melihat warna lain dalam diri Seiko selain merah.

“Jadi, dokter macam apa?”

“Aku dokter anak, Akashi- _san_ ,”

Seiko meletakkan sendoknya di pinggir mangkuk, nampak terkejut, “Oh, aku pikir kau seorang ... dokter bedah atau semacamnya,”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena itu jauh lebih keren?”

Alih-alih tersinggung, Shintarou malah menemukannya sebagai suatu hal yang manis. Barangkali dia tengah mabuk kepayang atau kelewat bijak. “Kau berpikir begitu?”

“Mereka memegang pisau dan merobek kulit orang lalu mengotak-atik isinya dan kadang menyambung bagian tubuh tertentu. Pasti menyenangkan melihat isi tubuh—a-ah, maaf harusnya aku tidak bicara tentang hal seperti itu ketika makan,” Seiko menyeka bibirnya dengan selembar tisu. “Butuh ... butuh keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti itu ‘kan, jadi ... aku menganggapnya keren,”

Shintarou benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Ia tidak mengira bahwa gadis seperti Seiko akan menganggap hal-hal seperti itu sebagai sesuatu yang keren.

“Akashi- _san_... suka _gore_?”

“Suka!” jawabnya cepat. “ _Sensei_ juga suka?”

“Sayangnya tidak,” Shintarou tertawa, sedikit lebih lepas dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. “Tapi seniorku di tempat kerja sangat menyukainya, oh, dan dia dokter bedah.”

“Eh? Sungguh?” binar di matanya mengatakan bahwa dia begitu senang tetapi tidak percaya.

“Ya, tapi istrinya sering mengomel karena itu,”

“Jadi dia sudah menikah?”

“Apa Akashi- _san_ berniat berkenalan?” sudut bibir Shintarou tertarik ke atas.

Seiko tersedak dan buru-buru meneguk jusnya, alisnya mengerut. “Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya kaget, orang yang suka _gore_ kan jarang,”

“Benar, bahkan seingatku, Takao tidak bisa tahan melihat darah,”

“Ya, ya, Kazu memang seperti itu,” dia mengeluarkan tawa parkit itu lagi. “Melihat hidungnya sendiri mimisan, dia bisa pingsan,”

“Tapi kalian bisa ...er ... kautahu, nyambung,”

Seiko berdeham, “Takdir?” cengirnya.

“Aku pernah dengar teori bahwa cinta itu saling melengkapi, kurasa kau dan Takao seperti itu,” kata Shintarou, menahan kikik geli akibat ucapannya sendiri.

Di sisi lain meja, Seiko tertawa. “Kau dengar dari mana yang seperti itu? Benar-benar konyol.”

“Drama televisi yang ditonton ibu dan adikku,” jawab Shintarou, ikut tertawa. “Tokoh utama dan pasangannya selalu memliki perbedaan dan kadang-kadang jauh; misalnya wanita ini begitu miskin tetapi dicintai oleh laki-laki kaya,”

Seiko menyudahi supnya, menggesernya ke sisi kiri meja. Kemudian ia bertopang dagu, “Apa kau percaya hal seperti itu mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata, _Sensei_?”

Shintarou urung memotong stik, pisau dan garpunya menggantung di udara, “Mungkin saja, kenapa tidak?”

“Kalau aku ... aku tidak mau menikahi laki-laki miskin,”

“Bukannya banyak yang seperti itu? Selebriti misalnya,”

“Itu karena laki-laki seperti itu tidak menunjukkan kemiskinannya; mereka menutupinya supaya terlihat sempurna, jadi ... tidak bisa dibilang tulus juga, ‘kan?”

Shintarou tidak bisa membantah, pendapat gadis ini memang benar. Bahkan ia pun, berpura-pura untuk terlihat santai meskipun jantungnya belum berhenti berdebar-debar. Tidak akan ada yang lebih mencintai dan membenci diri kita selain kita sendiri.

“Apa Takao juga seperti itu?” tanya Shintarou.

“Tidak, tidak sama sekali.” Bantah Seiko, “Kazu orang yang tulus dan juga jujur, laki-laki seperti dia memang langka,”

Shintarou membasahi kerongkongannya dengan kopi yang mulai dingin, ia menurunkan tatapannya dari kening ke dua alis Seiko yang tegas. “Permainan Yundi tadi lumayan bagus ya,”

“Iya, lagu-lagu yang dimainkannya juga tidak terlalu berat,” Seiko memandang ke luar jendela, lalu menghela napas berat.

“Um ... Apa kau menikmatinya?”

“Eh?” Seiko berbalik, memberikan tatapan menagih penjelasan pada Shintarou.

“Kau terdengar kurang _excited_ er ... tidak seperti saat kau mengajakku,” Shintarou tahu jika dia mungkin sudah terlalu jauh melintas batas, terlalu banyak tanya dan mendakwa. Jadi dia memberikan koreksi, “Mungkin bertemu dengan ... kenalanmu tadi membuatmu—“

“Sebenarnya, hari ini ada resital lain yang ingin aku tonton,” Seiko membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan lembaran tiket. “Sayaka Shoji,”

“Biola?” tanya Shintarou.

“Iya, tapi jadwalnya bentrok,”

“Kenapa tidak nonton yang ini saja?”

“Kazu ... kurang suka biola ...”

Shintarou akan melewati batasnya sekali lagi karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah, “Akashi- _san_... apa kau masih ... menyukai Takao?”

Mata indah Seiko terbelalak, “Apa kau sedang menebak-nebak tentang diriku, _sensei_?”

“A-aku hanya—“

“Jangan katakan ini pada Kazu,” Seiko mendelik. “Atau aku akan benar-benar marah,”

Seiko mengambil sebuah karet rambut dari dalam tasnya kemudian ia mengikat rambutnya buntut kuda. Ia terlihat cantik dalam tataan rambut apapun.

“Lagipula Kazu sudah punya pacar lagi, lebih manis dariku,” gumam Seiko.

Shintarou mengingat-ingat wajah Erika, gadis yang baru dipacari Takao selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Baginya, Seiko lebih manis. Tetapi para gadis memang selalu dirundung kecemasan, selalu menganggap diri mereka lebih gemuk dari gajah dan lebih jelek daripada kulit sepatu usang.

“Gadis itu begitu baik, dia bahkan mengirimiku setoples biskuit minggu lalu,” lanjut Seiko lagi. “Tapi aku membuangnya,”

Shintarou lebih memilih diam karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

“Maaf aku jadi membicarakan hal-hal personal,”

“Tapi ... bukannya kita memang mau berkenalan?”

Jawaban itu membawa senyum di bibir Seiko, “Tapi tidak seperti ini,”

“Jadi harusnya seperti apa?”

“ _Sensei_ sudah punya pacar?”

 “Belum,” Shintarou tersedak. “Belum pernah,”

“Kau serius?” Seiko mengatakannya dengan tidak percaya. “Kau tidak sedang mengejekku yang sedang patah hati ini ‘kan?”

Jika harus jujur, Shintarou juga sedang patah hati atau selalu patah hati. “Tidak, kenapa harus?”

“Kau pasti sedang mengejekku,” dengus Seiko.

“Tidak, tidak sama sekali, Akashi- _san_.”

“Kau _gay_ —astaga, kau menyukai Kazu ‘kan? Tadi kau mengigaukan namanya,” Seiko menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. “Maaf aku pasti membuatmu tidak enak karena dari tadi membicarakan Kazu, astaga, harusnya aku tahu tapi aku malah—“

“Akashi- _san_ , tenang.” Shintarou memberikan isyarat untuk menurunkan volume suaranya.

“Aku ... aku punya beberapa teman _gay_ dan kurasa mereka cocok buatmu, _sensei_. Mereka tipe yang tidak banyak mengatur tapi setia, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Aku tidak seperti itu, aku suka perempuan,”

“Oh ... maaf,” Seiko menarik rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menyembunyikan rasa malu. “Tapi ada wanita yang kausuka?”

Shintarou melempar pandangan ke piring _steak_ , “Um ... ada. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku akan lanjut menyukainya atau tidak,”

“Seperti apa dia? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?”

“Dia wanita yang manis tapi suka sekali memberi kejutan; belakangan ini dia membuatku terkejut karena beberapa hal.  Sejauh ini masih baik, tapi di kemudian hari ... aku tidak tahu,”

“Kau takut dia mengejutkanmu dengan hal yang kurang baik?”

“Sedikit.”

***

Shintarou berjongkok di hadapan anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun di pelataran rumah sakit. Anak itu memutar tubuhnya, menunjukkan bagian belakang gaunnya pada Shintarou. Pita satin yang mengelilingi pinggangnya udar. “ _Senseeeii_ , tadi Ko- _chan_ membuat ikatannya lepaaas,”

“Biar _sensei_ betulkan ya,” Shintarou memendar senyum, tangan dengan terampil mengikat pita itu menjadi simpul yang manis. “Sudah selesai,”

“ _Sensei,_ aku lapar,” Shintarou mengenali suara itu, ia melempar pandangan ke belakang. Seiko tengah berdiri, merogoh dua saku blazernya. “Makan siang, yuk.”

Ia ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri, memastikan apakah dia tidak tengah tidur. “A-akashi- _san_?”

“Yuk.” Seiko memberi isyarat dengan memiringkan kepala ke arah kiri. “Aku lapar.” Ulangnya lagi.

Sudah seminggu lebih satu hari berlalu semenjak acara makan malam dan pembongkaran identitas kecil-kecilan terhadap Seiko. Mereka bertukar pesan melalui ponsel dan sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama—berdua saja atau bersama Kazunari. Shintarou mulai terbiasa, akan tetapi dia masih belum bisa menenangkan jantungnya setiap kali Seiko datang.

Sebelum menjawab, Shintarou disadarkan oleh suara kecil nan tinggi, “ _Senseiii_ ,” gadis kecil itu menarik celananya. “ _Senseeii_ ,”

Shintarou mengusap puncak kepalanya, “Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Emiko- _chan_ ,” katanya. Seiko mendelik. Shintarou merasa rikuh, tapi ia tidak bisa membatalkan janjinya begitu saja.

“Ya sudah, dia dibawa saja,” kata Seiko datar.

“Dia tidak boleh keluar dari area rumah sakit, untuk sementara waktu.”

Seiko belum beranjak dari tempatnya, malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Emiko mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki Shintarou.

“Jadi kalian mau makan siang di mana?” Tanya Seiko.

“Kafetaria rumah sakit,”

“Ya sudah, aku ikut,”

“Makanan kafetaria tidak terlalu enak, Akashi- _san_ ,”

Seiko mendelik lagi, “Terus kenapa?”

Shintarou membawa Emiko di gendongannya, gadis kecil itu melingkarkan dua tangan kecilnya di leher Shintarou. Seiko berjalan bersisian dengannya, tangan merogoh saku dan wajah tertekuk. Dokter muda itu jelas gelisah, dia membuat gadis yang disukainya kesal atau mungkin marah. Ia tahu bahwa makanan di kafetaria rumah sakit tidak akan membuat kondisi lebih baik. Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja menetapkan aturan bahwa segala sesuatu yang dimasak harus diperhitungkan kalori dan kandungan gizinya; mereka tidak banyak menggunakan penyedap rasa ataupun minyak. Nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan makanan orang sakit yang biasa disajikan di baki-baki kamar rawat.

Dia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengajak salah satu pasiennya—yang mengidap penyakit kronis—untuk makan siang bersama sekali dalam seminggu di hari Jumat. Kali ini giliran Emiko, gadis pengidap masalah jantung koroner yang sedang dalam masa karantina sebelum mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih serius. Shintarou mengizinkannya memakai gaun agar hari ini terlihat lebih spesial kendati mereka tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Mereka duduk melingkari meja bundar setelah membawa baki makanan masing-masing. Emiko duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dan tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai teman-temannya. Shintarou menyimak dengan senyum di wajahnya meskipun hatinya sama sekali tidak tenteram.

Seiko tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengamatinya. Merasakan dirinya ada di bawah tatapan Seiko membuat dirinya kikuk.

 

Sepuluh menit berselang ketika seorang perawat menjemput Emiko untuk menidurkannya karena jam tidur siang sudah dimulai. Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan pada Shintarou dan Seiko kemudian dibalasnya.

Seiko masih memainkan sendoknya di genangan sup, matanya lamat-lamat menatap Shintarou. “Apa anak itu akan mati?” tanyanya.

“Aku harap tidak,”

“Kenapa dia diistimewakan?”

“Dengan mengajaknya makan siang?” Shintarou bertanya balik. “Aku selalu melakukan itu pada setiap pasienku, Akashi- _san_ ,”

“Baik sekali,” balas Seiko dengan nada cibir.

“Apa kau hari ini bertemu Reo- _san_ lagi?”

“Tidak. Kenapa?”

“ _Mood_ -mu nampaknya jelek,”

“Aku hanya ... aku tidak suka anak-anak, terutama yang kecil-kecil seperti tadi.”

Shintarou terkejut tapi ia tak menunjukkannya. “Bukannya ... biasanya perempuan menyukai anak-anak?” tanya Shintarou.

Seiko masih melempar delik itu padanya, “Mungkin aku bukan perempuan?”

“Ibuku juga tidak suka anak-anak, tapi dia menyukai anaknya sendiri jadi ... Akashi- _san_ juga akan seperti itu kurasa.”

Entah apa dan bagian mana yang disulutnya, kerutan di kening Seiko makin intens dan dia menghentakkan kakinya saat berdiri. Seiko mengambil tas tangannya dari bawah kaki, bersiap berjingkat keluar dari kafetaria. “Tadinya ada yang mau kudiskusikan, tapi nampaknya kau sedang sibuk.”

“Aka—“

“Aku permisi, _sensei._ ”

.

`Maaf atas perlakuanku tadi.  
Aku tidak bermaksud membuat perasaanmu jadi tidak enak.`

 

“Jadi? Apa dia masih marah padamu?” Kazunari bertanya dengan nada skeptis sembari menyugar belahan rambutnya.

“Sepertinya tidak,” Shintarou mengunci layar ponselnya. “Mungkin dia sedang sensitif, perempuan ‘kan begitu.”

“Tapi dia gadis baik, percayalah.”  Kazunari mengintip layar ponselnya tanpa disuruh. “Walah, sudah berkirim-kirim pesan rupanya,” dia tergelak lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintarou selayaknya bangga.

“Bukan hal yang istimewa,” bahu Shintarou berkedik. “Hanya pesan,”

“Semuanya bermula dari ‘hanya pesan’” alis hitam itu berjungkat-jungkit, Kazunari tersenyum puas.

Kazunari turun dari sofa dan duduk di atas karpet, menggelitiki perut Sam. Dia sedang dalam kunjungan singkat pada sahabat, katanya, ada kabar baik yang hendak dia sampaikan pada Shintarou tapi malah terbentur obrolan mengenai Seiko.

“Aku tidak tahu ... rasanya tidak seperti yang aku kira,”

“Maksudmu?”

“Ah sebentar,” Shintarou memberi jeda pada obrolannya dengan Kazunari saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan lain dari Akashi Seiko

`Sensei apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku butuh bantuan`

Sejenak Shintarou melirik Kazunari yang masih asyik berguling-guling dengan anjingnya di karpet.

“Takao, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?” tanyanya.

Kazunari mendongak, “Oh, iya. Aku akan menggelar resepsi pernikahan minggu depan, itu saja.”

“Apa?”

Kazunari bangun dan mengangkat tangan kirinya supaya Shintarou dapat melihat cincin kawinnya. “Aku sudah menikah, tapi pestanya belum. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena segalanya serba mendadak,”

“Jangan bilang kalau—“

“Tidak, tidak, bukan _shotgun wedding_.” Kazunari tertawa. “Sama seperti orangtuamu, orangtuaku juga mendesakku untuk cepat menikah. Saat aku ajak dia ke rumah, ayahku main tembak begitu saja.”

Senyum Shintarou mengembang, dia menepuk punggung Kazunari, memberinya selamat. “Aku turut senang,”

“Makanya, cepat susul.” Balas Kazunari santai. “Aku sudah beri peluang padamu untuk mendapatkan gadis sebaik Seiko, jangan disia-siakan,”

“Jika dia begitu baik, kenapa kalian tidak terus bersama?”

Tawa Kazunari memudar, “Dia baik hanya saja ... aku tidak merasa bahwa aku tengah mengencani Akashi Seiko,”

“Maksudmu? Dia punya kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya?”

“Apa? Tidak, tidak. Aku pikir tidak ada yang salah dengannya dan itulah yang membuatku merasa kurang cocok; terlalu sempurna,”

Sekarang, segalanya terasa masuk akal bagi Shintarou. “Apa kau tahu bahwa dia ... menyukai hal-hal berbau _gore_? Apa itu yang kaubilang sempurna?”

“ _Gore_? Maksudmu hal-hal berbau darah dan psikopat itu? Dia membencinya,”

“Tidak. Dia menyukainya.”

Alis Kazunari bertaut, “Apa kau yakin kita membicarakan Seiko yang sama dan bukannya adikmu yang _otaku_ itu?”

“Akashi Seiko. Mantan pacarmu.”

“Seiko-ku—“

“Dia bukan lagi milikmu,”

“Oke, Seiko tidak seperti itu. Dia lembut seperti satin, waktu itu paling-paling dia hanya bercanda.”

Shintarou tidak tahu mana yang harus dia percaya; bibir Kazunari atau telinganya. “Apa kau tahu dia lebih menyukai resital biola?”

“Aku pernah bilang padanya bahwa biola membuat telingaku sakit dan dia setuju jadi ... pernyataanmu juga invalid,” Kazunari mencubit bibir bawahnya dan ikut melangut. “Terlepas dari semua itu, tolong rahasiakan masalah pernikahanku ini padanya.”

“Kau tahu dia masih menyukaimu?”

“Apa kau bercanda?” tanya Kazunari. Shintarou tidak menjawab, dia merasa mengatakan hal yang salah. “Dia masih menyukaiku?”

“Y-ya,”

“Hubungan kami sudah berakhir lama sekali, Shin.” Sergah Kazunari. “Meskipun aku tahu dia masih trauma soal satu dan lain hal, karena itu jangan katakan apa-apa soal pernikahanku padanya.”

“Jadi kau tidak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk di matanya, egoistis.”

“Bukan, duh.” Kazunari menarik napas panjang sebelum bercerita. “Jadi kami pernah hampir menikah, alasannya er ... tidak sengaja hamil,”

“Bedebah.”

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, oke? Tapi di usia kandungannya yang tiga bulan, dia keguguran dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya soal itu,”

“Dan kau meninggalkannya?”

“Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku tetap bersamanya tapi dia selalu membahas masalah itu setiap kali ada hal yang membuatnya tak enak, aku rasa, sampai sekarang dia berpikir aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena alasan itu.”

“Karena keguguran?”

“Yap. Dia terpukul sekali, pun aku. Tapi dia tidak membiarkanku untuk mengetahuinya,”

Ponsel di tangannya kembali bergetar dengan tempo lebih lama. Dia lupa akan pesan yang dikirim Seiko padanya bermenit-menit lalu, dan sekarang gadis itu menelepon.

“Halo?”

“Apa kau sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa membalas pesanku?” suaranya bergetar.

“Tadi aku sedang memberi makan anjingku ... er ... ada apa?”

“Bisakah kau datang ke tempat kita makan malam waktu itu?”

Yang Seiko maksud adalah tempat makan malam yang disinggahinya selepas menonton resital, Shintarou bisa memahaminya.

“Baiklah,”

Usai menutup telepon, ia melemparkan pandangan kembali pada Kazunari. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu seolah sudah tahu siapa orang yang berbicara dengannya melalui telepon, maka ia berkata, “ _Just go,_ aku masih mau main dengan Sammy, nanti kuncinya kutaruh di bawah keset,” Kazunari memberinya gerakan mengusir dengan sebelah tangan.

Shintarou berjalan ke kamar tidur, tempatnya mengambil jaket dan melepaskan kaus kaki olahrga. Kemudian dia menelepon taksi, menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di muka pintu lantai bawah.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Seiko tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. Ia sendiri merasa setiap hari bagaikan mimpi; mengenal Seiko adalah keinginannya sedari dulu. Meskipun terdapat beberapa hal yang sedikit meleset dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

Shintarou mencari-cari sosok Seiko di antara ramainya pengunjung kafe. Setelah beberapa menit menjelajah ruangan, ia menemukan Seiko tengah duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja dan kepala yang merunduk. Shintarou lekas berjalan menghampirinya.

Seiko mengangkat wajah ketika Shintarou menarik kursi di hadapannya. “Kau lama sekali,” kantung mata itu nampak kuyu, suaranya serak tak statis. “Maaf merepotkan malam-malam begini,”

“Ada apa, Akashi- _san_?”

Tangan Seiko tidak bisa diam. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja, menyentuh giwang mutiara kecil di telinganya dan menaut-lepaskan jemarinya berulang kali. Kemudian ia mencoba menyesap kopinya yang tak lagi mengepul, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir dan cawan itu dengan gemetar.

Shintarou merasa sedih. Seiko tengah resah untuk hal yang belum ia ketahui penyebabnya, dia mengulangi pertanyaan, “Akashi- _san_ , apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?”

“Kau juga pasti sudah tahu, _sensei_ ,” bisiknya. “Kau pasti tahu,”

“Tahu tentang?”

“Kazu ... Kazu akan menikah,” Seiko mengangkat wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya Shintarou benar-benar menatap manik merah itu secara langsung. Kelopak matanya nampak bengkak, barangkali dia terlalu menahan kantuk atau kesedihan. “Kazu akan menikah, aku menguping di kantor tadi ... dia bicara di telepon,”

Shintarou ikut resah, dia menolak untuk menatap mata Seiko. “Akashi- _san_ , kau harus merelakannya, mau tidak mau,” tetapi ucapannya malah membuat Seiko semakin memburuk.

“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dia ... tentu saja lebih pilih perempuan yang seperti itu, tidak seperti aku yang ceroboh. Seperti yang kaubilang, perempuan umumnya menyukai anak-anak ... aku juga, tapi aku tidak hati-hati, aku ini perempuan yang buruk,”

“Akashi- _san_ ,” Shintarou mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja, mengambil kedua tangan Seiko dan menggenggamnya. Apa yang dilakukannya semata-mata untuk menunjukkan simpati dan siapa tahu malah dilihat oleh orang-orang di meja lain.

“Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini yang mengalami keguguran, kau tidak sendirian, kau tahu itu.”

“Kau tahu kalau—“

“Aku tahu,” Shintarou mengeratkan pegangannya. “Apapun penyebabnya, tentu ini bukan hal yang kau inginkan. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi dan bukan berarti semua ini adalah salahmu,”

“Kau tidak mengerti,” Seiko menggeleng. “Saat tahu aku hamil aku begitu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur, Kazu pun sama bahagianya lalu kami mulai membicarakan pernikahan dan ... dan satu bulan kemudian, aku terjatuh, darah mengalir begitu saja dan—“

“Dan itu sudah terjadi, seperti yang kaubilang, terjatuh. Bukan berarti kau sengaja melakukannya,”

“Kau tidak akan mengerti, _sensei_.” Seiko menggeleng lebih keras. “Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya jadi aku, aku harus terus berusaha agar bisa menjadi gadis yang paling sempurna untuk pacarku sendiri tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia dan sekarang dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, dalam hitungan bulan istrinya pasti hamil dan mereka akan semakin bahagia. Bahkan aku mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali padaku dengan melibatkanmu, kupikir, kau bisa membantuku mendapatkannya kembali tapi nihil. Aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa berbicara dan melihatnya dengan cara yang sama lagi, kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya karena kau laki-laki. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya hamil dan keguguran!”

Kekacauan emosinya membuat semua orang kini benar-benar berbalik dan menatapnya dengan heran dan khawatir.

Shintarou memberi satu tarikan di kedua tangannya, buru-buru menenangkannya lagi meskipun dia sendiri sama-sama gemetar. “Seiko- _san_ , tenang, ini bukan salahmu.”

Entah pengaruh nama depannya yang diserukan Shintarou atau bukan, gemetar di tangan Seiko tiba-tiba berhenti. Air matanya surut. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shintarou kemudian menarik tubuhnya mundur. Ia menggisik-gisik mata dengan punggung tangan, celaknya pudar dan menodai kulit wajahnya. Seiko kemudian mengambil sebuah karet rambut dari tasnya dan kembali mengikat rambutnya menyerupai ekor kuda—tergerai di punggungnya. Shintarou takjub akan perubahannya yang mendadak.

“Aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, _sensei_ ,” katanya tenang.

“T-tidak masalah, Akashi- _san_.”

“Aku melakukan hal yang memalukan,” Seiko menepuk kulit pipinya dengan kedua tangan. “Aku bahkan mengatakan hal-hal jahat yang tidak sepantasnya kau dengar. Aku masih terpukul soal hubunganku dan Kazu juga anakku, jadi pikiranku sedikit kacau,”

“Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar, tapi masa mudamu masih panjang. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tepat untukmu, Akashi- _san_.”

Seiko mengangkat dagu, menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan matanya yang kuyu, “Sungguh?”

Seiko berdiri, mengambil mantelnya yang menyampir di punggung kursi lalu memakainya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan gerakan santai menuju pintu keluar, tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang akan riasannya yang memudar ataupun kelopaknya yang membengkak.

Shintarou berniat mengejarnya tapi urung, yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi langkah gadis itu hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu taksi. Ia tidak meninggalkan apapun di meja makannya kecuali keprihatinan yang membebani Shintarou.


	2. Laki-laki

Seiko suka melihat segalanya tersusun rapi dan berjalan sesuai rencana, ia juga suka melihat atmosfer keteraturan yang selalu dibuat ayahnya di rumah. Ia terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna dan tanpa cacat. Bukan untuk pujian, ia melakukan segalanya untuk kepuasan.

Ada desir asing di hatinya ketika melihat petak-petak lantai yang disusun dengan teratur atau ketika melihat sepuluh kuku jari tangannya yang dipoles kuteks merah tanpa percik cat di kulitnya.

Akan tetapi, dengan kondisinya saat ini ia harus hebat-hebat menahan diri untuk tidak meninju kaca rias di kamarnya. Seiko mengangkat wajahnya dengan takut, menghadap cermin. Terpantul dirinya dengan mata yang memerah dan kantung mata yang hitam, digelayuti duka. Ia masih duduk di sana dari pagi, sudah jalan sekitar satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Tangannya masih memegang tabung kecil alas bedak. Ia menimang-nimang harus sebanyak apakah yang dia bubuhkan di bawah kantung matanya, agar dia tak terlihat sebagai orang bodoh yang menangis semalaman.

Seiko membuat garis di sekitar matanya dengan celak, membuatnya setebal mungkin. Gadis itu juga memutar kuas maskara sebanyak dua kali sehingga bulu matanya menjadi lebih tebal. Aksen terakhir, dia menggunakan gincu merah manyala—agar perhatian semua orang tertuju pada bibirnya, dan bukan matanya yang layuh.

Dengan semua hal yang dilakukannya, ternyata Seiko masih tetap jijik saat melihat wajahnya sendiri. Maka ia membuka laci bawah meja riasnya, mengeluarkan kotak kacamata RayBan yang kemudian digunakannya untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan.

Kazunari tidak mengundangnya—bahkan tidak memberitahunya—tapi dia tetap ingin datang. Beruntung karena pesta itu adalah pesta kebun, Seiko bisa memakai topi kesayangannya dan lidah topi itu cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya yang berantakan.

Ia akan datang menggunakan undangan milik sekretarisnya, yang bersangkutan tidak bisa hadir dan Seiko menganggapnya jalan dari Tuhan. Selama pesta berlangsung, Seiko tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya akan duduk di meja-meja tamu, menikmati kudapan, dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pengantin, itu saja. Ia tidak lagi punya gairah untuk merusak.

 

“Nona, biar saya antar,” seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampirinya di ujung tangga. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang mulai mengabu dengan potongan tiga perempat,  dia mengenakan jas necis yang dipadankan dengan sepatu kulit mengilap. “Tidak baik menyetir sendirian,” tambahnya lagi.

“Saya sedang ingin sendiri,” balas Seiko datar. “Saya tidak akan lama,”

Dalam waktu tak sampai lima menit, Seiko sudah berada di mobil, melaju ke tempat pernikahan Kazunari. Ia berjalan terkapah-kapah sekalipun menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Ia menyerahkan undangan di meja resepsionis dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, di meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih yang disiapkan si empunya pesta.

Seiko memandang ke atas pergola yang menaunginya kemudian matanya terlempar jauh ke arah _arch_ di mana Kazunari dan istrinya berdiri. Kaznari selalu terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang dibelah dua; gaya klasik namun terlihat begitu fit. Istrinya mengenakan gaun putih dengan renda yang berjumbai, di kepalanya terdapat hiasan bunga mawar putih yang membuat rambut hitamnya semakin enak dinikmati.

Seiko menarik topinya makin depan dan meninggikan letak kacamatanya, tidak ada yang boleh menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menggelung rambutnya di dalam topi sehingga tak seorangpun akan melihat merah remanya.

Ketika pengantin perempuan bersiap melempar buket bunga, hadirin berbondong-bondong berdesakkan di depan mereka. Seiko sama sekali tidak berminat; tidak akan ada hal yang baik terjadi padanya. Dia lebih pilih duduk dan memerhatikan, ia akan pergi sebentar lagi.

“Akashi- _san_?” Seiko mendengarnya tapi ia tidak ingin menoleh, jika dia menoleh maka identitasnya akan terbongkar. Ia pura-pura tidak merasa namanya dipanggil. “Akashi- _san,_ sedang apa di sini?” suara itu kini mendekat, wajah Shintarou tepat berada di sampingnya. “Akashi- _san_?” tangan itu terulur menyentuh bahunya.

“Lepaskan!” Seiko terpekik, ia menepis tangan Shintarou keras-keras. “Astaga, _sensei,_ ” dia meraih tangan yang baru ditepisnya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. “Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan beritahu Kazu,”

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” balas Shintarou sedikit kaku. “Aku tadinya ingin memastikan kau tidak apa-apa,”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” Seiko tertunduk, malu. Laki-laki ini selalu menemukannya dalam kondisi yang paling buruk. Seiko tidak membencinya, tetapi dia tidak suka direcoki. Ia melihat sekeliling, Shintarou nampaknya berasal dari meja yang jauh di sana, dia tengah duduk dengan beberapa pria. Mungkin teman satu SMA karena dia pun melihat Kazunari kini duduk di sana. “Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu, _sensei._ Sebentar lagi juga ... aku akan pulang,”

Seiko mengambil tisu dari atas meja kemudian menekan matanya dari bawah kacamata.

“Riasanmu luntur lagi,” kata Shintarou tiba-tiba.

Seiko merengut, “Bukan urusanmu,”

“M-maksudku, aku cuma memberi tahu supaya—“

“Aku sudah pasti tahu,” dengus Seiko. “Sudah kubilang, kau bisa kembali pada teman-temanmu, karena aku mau pulang.”

“Akan kuantar—“

“ _Sensei_ , aku paling tidak suka pada pembangkang.” Dan ia pun mulai tidak menyukai laki-laki, jika harus jujur. “Aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian,”

Seiko kembali menginjak rerumputan dan meninggalkan pesta. Ia tidak kembali ke rumah seperti apa yang dijanjikannya pada orang rumah. Ia memilih pergi ke pusat pertokoan dan berencana untuk membaurkan dirinya dengan orang-orang di sana, siapa yang tahu, tawa yang mereka bagi bisa sedikit menular padanya. Seiko berencana mengunjungi toko buku, memborong buku sebanyak-banyaknya juga toko pakaian musim dingin, ia butuh mantel baru.

Seiko memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ kemudian menaiki lift hingga lantai utama. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin mungil di antara hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang kebanyakan datang bersama pasangan dan keluarganya. Anak-anak berlarian tanpa kendali di area permainan, kaki-kaki kecil itu nampak bahagia, selaras dengan tawa di wajah mereka. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kemudian wajahnya kembali kecut ketika mengingat kehilangannya tahun lalu.

Anak-anak seolah punya sihir, mereka bisa membuat siapapun tersenyum bahkan tanpa berusaha terlalu keras. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Shintarou menjadi dokter anak, pikirnya. Agar dia bisa tetap bahagia di sela-sela pekerjaan. Laki-laki itu pastilah cocok menjadi seorang ayah, jika saja dia tidak terlalu kikuk.

Umur Shintarou nampaknya panjang, ia mendapatkan pesan darinya.

`Akashi- _san_ , apa kau sudah tiba di rumahmu?`

`Aku ke toko buku dulu, ada perlu.`

Seiko biasanya lebih pilih berbohong, karena dengan mengatakan iya akan jauh lebih efisien ketimbang menjelaskan padanya alasan kenapa dia enggan pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak ingin sendirian di kamarnya, melangutkan hal-hal yang tidak semestinya. Tetapi yang dilakukannya kali ini malah berlawanan.

`Jaga dirimu baik-baik.Jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak.`

“Dia benar-benar seorang dokter,” gumam Seiko, tersenyum tipis.

Ini adalah kali kedua hatinya hancur. Ia serasa mati. Seiko bisa menahan lapar dan hausnya tetapi ia tidak bisa menahankan sesuatu yang disebut kesepian. Sebagai wanita dengan jaringan perkenalan yang luas, tidak heran jika selalu ada laki-laki yang mencintainya. Kenal tidak kenal, dekat atau tidak. Dia berusaha cukup keras untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kazunari, menyelaraskan selera atau menahan keinginannya. Akan tetapi, Kazunari bukan satu-satunya pria yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Seiko sempat berpacaran dengan inspektur kepolisian bernama Aomine Daiki, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit sewarna ciuman matahari. Sekarang pria itu masih melajang, Seiko kerap berpapasan dengannya di jam-jam pulang kantor. Mereka berpisah karena alasan sepele, Daiki terlalu sulit diajak berdiskusi.

Seiko juga pernah memacari Atsushi, pria itu kini menetap di Jenewa dan bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dulu, Seiko berpikir Atsushi adalah orang yang tepat; kekanakan namun memiliki keinginan yang kuat, selain itu berbakat. Dia tidak pernah membangkang dan mematuhi segala aturan. Tapi rupanya, dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Ketika mereka berpisah, Seiko tidak merasakan banyak hal berubah.

Terakhir, salah satu yang membuatnya mati, adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bersatu, jadi tidak pernah ada yang namanya berpisah. Seiko menyukai tulisan-tulisannya di kolom-kolom surat kabar, cerita pendek di hari minggu juga novel-novelnya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah jamuan makan malam dari perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja sama, kehilangan kontak, kemudian bertemu lagi hari ini, di pusat pertokoan bagian toko buku. Ya, Seiko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuka kacamatanya dan melihat pria berambut biru muda itu berdiri menghadap rak buku.

Laki-laki itu tidak bertambah tinggi—Tetsuya adalah yang terpendek dari semua pria yang pernah disukainya—rambutnya dipotong pendek seperti dulu. Ia tengah membuka-buka halaman dari buku sampel yang ditaruh di rak _display._ Itu adalah pertemuan yang tak pernah ia harapkan; ia bahkan sengaja membuang koleksi-koleksi bukunya agar tak terus-terusan hidup dalam bayangan Tetsuya. Laki-laki itu berbahaya, dia bisa mematahkan hati seseorang tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Seiko berdiri di rak buku-buku motivasi, tak jauh dari tempat Tetsuya berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi jika saja seseorang di ujung tangga sana tidak menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya secara spontan menengok ke arah sumber suara, melewati dirinya yang masih mengenakan topi sekalipun di dalam ruangan. Tetsuya hanya menengok sekilas lalu kembali membuka-buka halaman buku sampel, namun sesaat kemudian kembali ia menengok ke arah Seiko—kali ini lumayan lama. Kemudian kembali memilah buku.

Kali ini balik Seiko yang mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Di tempatnya berdiri, Seiko sekonyong-konyong merasa kurang enak saat menyadari dia menatap Tetsuya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Untung saja Tetsuya tidak mengenalinya. Ia pasti akan kalang-kabut jika saja lelaki itu tahu bahwa ia sedang mengamatinya seperti seorang penguntit. Sejujurnya, ia mau saja mendekati pria itu, tetapi dia ragu. Ia tidak ingin jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat untuk pria itu.

 “Akashi- _san_ ,” dia tertegun. Dia pikir Tetsuya yang memanggilnya, ternyata setelah mendongak, yang ada di hadapannya malah pria berambut hijau dengan kacamatanya yang berembun.

“ _Sensei,_ ”

Agaknya, nama itu mengundang perhatian Tetsuya. Lelaki itu pun menghampirinya.

“Akashi- _san_?” ah, suara itu, dia kenal betul.

Seiko membalikkan tubuh, tetapi kakinya malah menggeser posisi di samping Shintarou. Seiko bisa melihat Tetsuya dari dekat, wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah dan tatapan matanya semakin ramah.

“Tadinya saya pikir saya salah orang,” kata lelaki itu.

“Memeriksa buku baru, Kuroko- _sensei_?” kata Seiko.

“Tidak, hanya mencari buku baru untuk dibaca.” Dia tertawa kecil.

“Oh,” dia tidak punya kata-kata lain yang bisa dikeluarkannya selain oh. Jeda kembali hadir, Seiko berharap Shintarou menariknya pergi tetapi laki-laki itu malah berdiri sembari membuka-buka buku sampel juga. “Apa kau jadi pergi ke Amerika, _sensei_?”

“Ya?” Shintarou menoleh.

“Aku sedang bicara pada Kuroko- _sensei,_ ”

“Sepertinya tahun depan,” jawab Tetsuya. “Akashi- _san_ sudah bersama seseorang rupanya,” dia kembali memendar tawa. Mata biru Tetsuya terarah pada Shintarou.

“Bukan, dia temanku,” jawab Seiko cepat-cepat. “Dan ... dan kami sedang buru-buru, jadi kami permisi,” Seiko membungkukkan badannya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Shintarou, berjalan menjauh.

Ketika berjalan dengan tempi terburu-buru ia mendenga sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggil nama Tetsuya.

“Kurokocchi, sudah selesai?”

Seiko menoleh, hanya untuk melihat lelaki tampan bertubuh jangkung menghampiri Tetsuya kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya. Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi dan bahagia sekalipun sama-sama lelaki?

Seiko menemukan fakta bahwa sampai kapanpun Tetsuya tidak akan mencintainya, sebab dia memang tidak menyukai perempuan. Tetsuya mengencani aktor kenamaan—pria tampan tadi—bernama Kise Ryouta, namanya selalu ada di mana pun dan itu membuat Seiko sakit hati. Ia tidak pernah mencurigai pria itu sebagai _gay_ tapi siapa sangka, pernyataan itu malah keluar dari mulutnya sendiri saat Seiko dan Tetsuya sedang dalam masa akrab sebagai teman.

 

“Akashi- _san_ ,” ia merasa bahunya diguncang, Shintarou memandangnya dengan cemas. Lagi-lagi bertemu di saat-saat memalukan. “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,”

“Aku tidak mau pulang,”

“Lalu, kau mau ke mana?”

“Tidak tahu.” Jawab Seiko, masih merengut. “Ke mana saja asalkan tidak pulang ke rumah, nanti ayahku akan bertanya yang macam-macam,”

“Er, maaf,” Shintarou mengangkat topi, menyibak poni kemudian menekan telapak tangannya di kening Seiko. “Kau sedikit demam, kau harus pulang,”

“ _Sensei_ , sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dikasihani,” Seiko menarik ujung topinya lagi.

Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa laki-laki ini akan menemukannya lagi dalam kondisi menyedihkan yang memang mengundang rasa kasihan. Pusat pertokoan ini begitu ramai dan bukannya tidak mungkin jika dia akan berpapasan dengan kolega-koleganya di sini.

“Ini masih siang, jika kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah, aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling.” Shintarou masih membujuknya, aduh, kenapa dia begitu merepotkan.

“Ke mana?” tanya Seiko, dahinya berkerut. “Aku harus ke toilet,” katanya lagi.

“Akan kutunggu di sini,” tangan besar itu menyapa bahunya sekali lagi, memberinya tepukan sederhana.

Seiko berjalan menuju toilet perempuan. Dia meletakkan tasnya di samping wastafel dan membuka topi besarnya. Riasannya benar-benar luntur, celak menor menodai bawah matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Ia mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya, membasahinya dengan air kemudian membesut kulit wajahnya dengan kasar.

Wanita di sampingnya nampak terkejut dan ketakutan. Seiko memang terlihat seperti psikopat yang siap menggorok lehernya kapan saja bahkan hanya dengan bantuan sendok.

Seiko menyalakan kran air, membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Ia kembali melihat cermin, wajahnya begitu polos tanpa riasan sedikit pun. Bengkak di matanya sudah berkurang dimakan waktu juga dinginnya udara. Melarikan jemarinya ke atas gulungan rambut, mengudarkannya hingga tergerai menutupi punggung. Seiko menyugar rambutnya menggunakan jari tangan, tidak bisa mengikatnya karena persediaan karet rambutnya habis.

Ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan Shintarou dan pergi ke tempat lain. Keluar dari pintu toilet kemudian berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan, laki-laki itu tak akan menyadarinya dan pulang karena bosan. Baginya, semua pria memiliki sifat dasar yang sama, tidak sabaran dan enggan menunggu.

 

Pada akhirnya, Seiko memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, melewati ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengguntingi dahan bonsai. Sepatunya dilepaskan begitu memasuki kamar, tubuhnya dihempaskan di atas ranjang. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma selimutnya lalu merangkak dan mengubur diri di dalamnya. Mencoba melelapkan dirinya dalam tidur dan berharap segalanya akan membaik ketika ia terjaga.

***

Seiko tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi sejak kejadian bulan lalu, ia menggantinya dengan yang baru. Seiko pun meyakini dirinya telah kembali sehat seperti semula, dia tetap pergi ke kantor dengan dandanan yang _fashionable_ dan berinteraksi dengan Kazunari seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shintarou setelah itu, dia tahu, jika dia mengaktifkan ponsel lamanya maka pesan dari Shintarou akan membredeli kotak masuknya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melanjutkan pertemanan dengan orang suci seperti Shintarou. Dari awal, dia hanya berniat menjadikannya alasan agar Kazunari bisa kembali padanya. Lagipula, ia yakin, Shintarou tidak akan merasa kehilangan.

Apa gunanya berteman dengan gadis aneh seperti dirinya? Suatu saat ia akan menyaksikan Shintarou mengucap syukur karena dijauhkan dengan gadis sepertinya, ia yakin. Toh, setiap laki-laki yang dikencaninya dulu, meninggalkannya dengan berbagai alasan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar berusaha untuk mempertahankannya, selayaknya dia adalah benda berharga.

 

Sekalipun gedung mereka bersisian, namun Seiko tidak pernah melihat penampakan Shintarou di depan rumah sakit. Kazunari masih sering membicarakannya tapi Seiko tidak pernah menggubris.

“Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian, _shachou_?” Kazunari bersandar pada dinding di ruangan departemen keuangan.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Seiko.

“Kautahu apa yang kumaksud. Kau dan Shin- _chan_ , aku jarang melihat kalian bersama.”

Seiko tertawa kecil, “Mungkin dia sibuk, aku juga sibuk, lagipula mengapa aku harus selalu bersamanya?” Seiko menandatangani berkas terakhirnya kemudian berdiri.

“Dia itu pria yang baik, Sei- _chan_.”

“Iya, iya aku tahu, sudah ah, kau jangan bertanya soal hal-hal melow begitu. Aku ada janji dengan Reo- _san,_ ”

“Aduh, dia lagi,” Kazunari memutar matanya. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur pasca Reo mencium Seiko di hadapan Kazunari secara tiba-tiba.

“Aku pergi dulu ya, ada resital biola yang mau kutonton,” Kemudian dengan langkah yang tegak dia meninggalkan ruangan. Jika tidak, Kazunari tidak akan berhenti bertanya.

Sebulan berlalu. Namun, luka yang dimiliki Seiko tak kunjung sembuh. Tiap kali ia teringat hubungannya dan Kazunari yang kandas gara-gara bayinya mati, perasaan sedih itu kembali mendera. Duka itu sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar surut karena setiap hari ia bertemu Kazunari dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi dan memesona, buah dari perawatan yang diberikan istrinya.

Ia pun menyadari itikad Kazunari untuk membuat Shintarou dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih atau apalah itu. Tetapi, dokter muda itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Ia kaku dan terlalu suci—Seiko menginginkan yang sedikit kotor. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Kazunari, Shintarou memang pria yang baik. Saking baiknya sampai-sampai membuat Seiko takut. Apakah pria sebaik itu benar-benar akan diberikan Tuhan untuknya?

***

Entah apa yang diperbuatnya sehingga Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan kehidupan-kehidupannya di masa lalu. Seiko kini duduk berhadapan dengan seniornya semasa kuliah di tempat makan malam favoritnya. Minggu ini dia kembali menonton resital dan di dalam ruangan, ia bertemu dengan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Rambut hitamnya tetap memikat, matanya begitu cerdas.

“Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,” buka Shuuzou, mengundang Seiko untuk bicara.

Seiko—yang masih kaget—menjawab, “Aku juga, belakangan ini banyak sekali orang yang kutemui,” katanya.

“Wajar saja, kau ‘kan memang selalu dikerumuni orang-orang, dari dulu.” Dia mulai memotong daging _steak_ yang dipesannya. Caranya memegang garpu dan pisau benar-benar elegan—berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada diri Shintarou berbulan-bulan lalu. “Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi,” katanya lagi.

“Oh, ya?”

“Iya, kau semakin cantik,” dia tersenyum.

Ada banyak hal pahit di antara mereka yang terjadi di masa kuliah dan kembali hinggap dalam ingatan, tetapi bukan berarti tak ada hal yang dapat dikenang. Kendati konyol dan mirip cerita roman picisan, sebagai junior, Seiko begitu mengagumi Shuuzou dulu. Gerak tubuh keduanya kikuk dan percakapan di antara keduanya terasa seperti perjalanan mendaki di jalur setapak yang sulit ditempuh. Seiko tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shuuzou sehingga mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menerimanya begitu saja.

Mereka berpisah di hari kelulusan dan tidak pernah berhubungan lagi—demi alasan apa pun.

“Maaf aku mengajakmu makan malam, tiba-tiba saja seperti ini.”

“Santai saja, Nijimura- _san_. Reuni kecil-kecilan kan tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa,” balanya dengan gurau.

“Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?”

“Baik. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, bagaimana denganmu?”

“Cukup memuaskan,” katanya. Shuuzou menaruh piring dan garpunya di pinggir piring. Ia menarik napas panjang. “Sebenarnya aku menantikan saat untuk bertemu denganmu, kalau harus jujur, selama setahun ini aku mencarimu. Tapi ternyata, Tokyo tak sesempit yang aku kira.”

“Mencariku?” Seiko bertanya-tanya.

“Aku ingin minta maaf,”

“Atas?”

“Segalanya. Kegagalanku untuk menjagamu dulu, ya, dan juga hal-hal yang kerap membuatmu tak enak,” Shuuzou berhenti beberapa saat, menarik napas sampai dadanya penuh kemudian menatap dua mata Seiko. “Aku tahu ini klasik dan mungkin kau enggan mendengarnya; aku menyesal karena melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku menemukan orang baru tapi ternyata bersamamu jauh lebih menyenangkan, kau begitu baik hati.”

Seiko berdiri, makan malam itu sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Shuuzou yang juga bersiap untuk mengejarnya jika saja seorang pelayan tidak buru-buru mencegah dengan lembar tagihan. Esok hari, dia akan memberi pelayan itu tip lebih. Sekarang dia ingin pergi, kebenciannya pada laki-laki semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Tentu saja, tentu saja aku lebih baik. Aku selalu membuat mereka bahagia tapi mereka tidak tahu apapun tentangku._ Umpatnya dalam hati. Langkah Seiko kian cepat. Ucapan sesal yang dilontarkan Shuuzou membayangi telinganya. Ia pernah mencintai lelaki itu, mendambakannya ketika dia masih remaja dan jatuh cinta padanya berulang kali. Tapi hari ini, membayangkannya lagi saja ia sudah sebal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka datang dan pergi seenaknya hanya berbekal kata maaf?

Seiko terus berjalan cepat hingga tumit dan ujung jari kakinya nyeri disiksa sepatu. Ia berjalan menyusuri deretan toko-toko, mengencangkan mantel dan hampir-hampiran menabrak seorang lelaki tua yang tengah menuntun cucunya. Ia harus lekas pulang sebelum Shintarou menemukannya—ia yakin bahwa laki-laki itu pasti akan muncul di saat-saat memalukan seperti ini. Dia tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Shintarou.

Pria baik itu sudah sepantasnya berjodoh dengan perempuan yang baik pula, sedang dirinya akan menghabiskan tahun-tahun dalam hidupnya dengan menyendiri.

 

Keringat di tubuhnya mendingin dan mengirimkan geligi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Musim gugur memang sudah dimulai sejak minggu lalu dan ia tersadar bahwa mantelnya ia tinggalkan di dalam gedung pertunjukan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, Seiko kembali menyusuri trotoar dan berniat menelepon taksi atau supir rumahnya.

Tetapi, warna suara itu mengejutkannya.

“Seiko,” dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu familier. Ia menoleh kemudian melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari Shintarou. Masa, dia menemukannya lagi?

Sesungguhnya, ia memang berharap Shintarou dapat menemukannya lagi kali ini.

“Seiko!” dia berseru lagi, tapi Seiko belum bisa menemukannya. “Aku bilang, berhenti!”

Seiko meraup kepalanya sendiri, dia merasa gila. Juga ketakutan. Ia mencari sekali lagi.

“Aku bilang, pakai mantelmu. Nanti pilek,” yang dilihatnya memang Shintarou. Dokter itu tengah memakaikan jaket di tubuh seorang gadis—dia cantik dan lebih tinggi ketimbang Seiko—mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

Seketika dia merasa makin tersisih. Nyatanya, tidak ada laki-laki yang akan memilihnya. Ia yang terburuk dan bukan pilihan sama sekali.

Tanpa sengaja seseorang menabraknya dan membuat ponselnya jatuh ke lantai trotoar yang lembap, membuat bunyi yang menarik perhatian. Buru-buru dipungutnya dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku rok, ia berjalan cepat mencari tempat yang cocok digunakan sebagai tempat menunggu taksi. Ia juga butuh waktu untuk menemukan tenaganya kembali.

Tapi, yang paling mengganggunya adalah: kenapa imaji Shintarou yang berjalan bersama perempuan lain justru lebih menyakitkan ketimbang permohonan maaf Shuuzou atau pertemuannya dengan Tetsuya tempo hari?


End file.
